vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Campfire Sing-Along VHS 1990
Warning * The material on this video product is protected by copyright. It is for use by purchaser only and any other use including copying or reproduction, in whole or in part, is prohibited by law. Opening Previews Opening Logos * Kids Edutainment Video Opening Credits * "Barney and the Backyard Gang" * "Campfire Sing-Along" * Publisher: Richard C. Leach * Executive Producers: Sheryl Stamps-Leach, Kathy O'Rourke-Parker * Producer: Dennis DeShazer * Associate Producer: Teri Peabody * Director: Dwin Towell Ending Credits * Cast: ** Derek - Rickey Carter ** Michael - Brian Eppes ** Luci - Leah Gloria ** Jeffrey - Jeffrey Lowe ** The Bear - Phillip Parker ** Tina's Mum - Sonya Resendez ** Amy - Beckett Swonke ** Barney - David Voss ** Barney's Voice - Bob West ** The Bear's Voice - Bob West ** Tina - Jessica Zucha * Writers: Stephen White * Musical Director: Bob Singleton * Music Supervisor: Christopher Cerf * Assistant Music Director: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Associate Directors: Craig Bigelow, Eulogio Ortiz, Jr., Electa Brown * Production Designer: Ronald Baldwin * Graphic Artist: Mike Pantuso * Set Design and Construction: Jess Nelson * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Art Director: Elizabeth Velten * Associate Art Director: Bob Phillips * Choreographer: Penny Wilson * Lighting Director: Casey Cook * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Editor: McKee Smith * Audio Post Production: David Boothe * Costume Designer: Bill Kellard * Wardrobe: Lisa Albertson, Grisha Mynova * Make-Up: Nena Smarz * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Casting: Shirley Abrams * Children's Casting: Gabrielle Howard, Kim J. Wilson * Script Supervisor: Paula Barrett * Script Coordinator: Thelma Moses * Scenic Design and Specialty Props: Max Cooksey * Senior Scenic Artist: Victor DiNapoli * Camera Operators: Jim Conrad, Patrick Gutierrez * Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh * Floor Manager: James Edwards * Production Stage Manager: Rose Riggins * Stage Manager: Hank Smith * Lead Man: Dave Cobb * Property Master: Jenny Dempsey * Key Grip: John Knight * Best Boy: David Adams * Electrician: Homer Martin * Grip: Chris Childs * Boom Operator: Phil Allison * Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland, Roy Carch * Sound Effects Editor: Cindy Speer * Foley: Phil Allison, Cindy Speer * Assistants to the Producers: Danette DeSena, Carol D. Mayes * Production Assistants: Genia Christine, Cher Jung, Tim Carter, Paul Lacy, Ruth Luwisch, Walter Jacob * Content Consultants: Valeria Lovelace, Ph.D., Bettina Peel * Set Construction: Ray Henry * Set Carpenter: Charles Bailey * Fabricator: Orfillio Molina * Swing Crew: Santiago Luna, Abdon Molina * Graphics Animation: Michael Fleming, Linda Hamil * Engineer: Scott Hamil * Video: Joseph Prewitt * Videotape Operator: Randy Breedlove * Videotape Editors: Evamarie Keller, Linda M. Long, John R. Tierney * Electronic Maintenance: Rolf Wahl * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Meals/Craftservice: Lisa Escaloni * Studio Assistants: Todd Davis, James Johnson * Child Supervisor: Linda Yost * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Production Office Manager: Karen Pigg * Still Photographer: Chris Smith * Vision Mixer: Felicity Maton * Seamstress: Amy Verdi * Children's Choir: Bob Singleton's Kids Chorus • Directed by: Larry Haron * Original Songs and Arrangements: Christopher Cerf, Norman Stiles * Production Mixer: David Boothe * All Public Domain Musical Arrangements © 1990 Agnes Day Music, BMI ** "Smores" ** "The Frog on a Log" (Lyrics) ** © 1990 Agnes Day Music, BMI * Special Thanks to: Pam Tooley and the Heard Natural Science Museum and Wildlife Sanctuary in McKinney, Texas * Copyright © 1990 The Lyons Group Closing Previews * Waiting for Santa * The Backyard Show * Three Wishes * A Day at the Beach * Barney and the Backyard Gang Auditioning * Barney Fan Club Closing Logos * The Lyons Group Category:1990 Category:VHS Category:The Lyons Group Category:Kids Edutainment Video Category:1990s Category:Barney Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang